


Canalladas o la virtud de tener todo rostro

by Azazel_LaFarc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_LaFarc/pseuds/Azazel_LaFarc
Summary: Double trouble en introspección escribe sobre algunas cosas.





	Canalladas o la virtud de tener todo rostro

**‘’Canalladas’’ o la virtud de tener todo rostro**

Hoy no ha sucedido nada, remotamente, ¡Nada!

Si me enteraba que el día seria tímido y aburrido no me molestaba en abrir los ojos.

He pasado toda la mañana en el espejo practicando al infante que vi al salir a desayunar, ese infante que torpemente cayo haciendo estallar en carcajadas a sus otros compañeros y también en mí ¡Llore de la risa! (Lagrimas que uso cuando uno de los personajes que soy sufren, si arrugo un poco la cara y rompo mi voz, nadie se da cuenta).

Y caí en cuenta de algo ¿Qué harían aquí? Estamos en medio de la nada con auténticos caza recompensas y hampas que no dudarían en darlos a la Horda para que los hagan soldados o en Etéria sabrá qué. O, claro, les acompaña esa princesa Huntara... curioso, no duda en embaucar a viajeros, pero los infantes le tocan el corazón de púas que tiene. Cliché si me lo preguntas.

Infantes… el primer papel que interprete, el de que de hecho, tú también interpretaste.

Fue ahí donde descubrí algo de mi, veras, se suele decir que ‘’No somos moneditas de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo’’. Pero cuando me levanto y me fijo en el espejo que tengo muy cerca de mí. Lo soy.

Si, esos tiempos fueron dorados, naturalmente porque supe que era oro y no importara la situación, podía salirme sin rasguño alguno.

Esas veces donde lograda confundir: Cuando daban un postre por comensal en la fiesta y yo lograba empalagarme con mis otras caras.

Cuando ella que tenía mora conmigo, después de advertirle que no jugara con el oro que me debía, me neceaba y al día siguiente amanecía con sus ropas tiradas por la ventana por una discusión donde se confesaba un ‘’ ¡Si, yo estuve con él y me encanto!, ¡no es como tú, vaga y fea!’’. Pobrecita, espero que aprenda que el amor vale más que un puñado de monedas.

¡Qué lindo que es ser otra cosa!

Y como en lo anterior, a quienes engañe no eran ya unas jóvenes, lejos de eso ¡eran mayores que yo incluso!, Es un milagro que alguien se torne menos crédula. Lo que veo es que al momento de ser esa chica que les gustaba (y que conozco) regresa a pedirles un ‘’favorcito’’ y ceden sin más.

Por supuesto, aún existen las cuales no son tan tontas y dudan, pero las palabras son los arietes más sutiles que hay, una sonrisa es un mensaje subliminal que dice ‘’te quiero’’ y la voz suave, cayendo en el susurro en muchos casos son las formas de abrir esas bóvedas que hay en esa otra.

No hay método universal, cada quien tiene su combinación, parte de mi trabajo es tomarme las horas, los días, las semanas e incluso meses para verla ante mí.

Los seres son como libros, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada ademan son un dulce críptico para degustar.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que la actuación van más allá del escenario, es un arte dramática que absolutamente todos los seres hacen.

¡Quizás seas el ser más llano, sin la mayor gracia a los ojos de los demás, una simple bolsa de plástico movida por la brisa, sin embargo, tienes lo tuyo!

No, no es un intento para levantar tu ambigua autoestima, es un hecho.

Pensando un poco, ¿Dónde naciste?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo te llamas querida? (no pienses en responder, sinceramente no podría importarme menos)

Bien, ¿escogiste aquello? Obviamente, un bebe no es muy bueno nombrándose, si quienes te trajeron te dejaron, quizá tu sola mención ya haga reír a alguien (ojalá que contigo, si es de ti, que lastima querido).

Tú ya tienes tu nombre, tu contexto, todo, como un personaje de esas novelas, cuentos o esos cuentos que hacen los lectores y la fanaticada de esa ficción. ¡Y acá viene lo más lindo!

Con lo que dije, tú ya actúas sin elegir el papel. Aunque tu tuvieras la potestad de cambiar a otro ser, con todo elegido a dedo lo único que sucedería es que, como esas princesas, como ese tirano, tan solo caerías en la prisión de tu nombre.

Se todo eso, y como todo eso se que, no solo me amo y me miro en los hermosos reflejos de los espejos hasta ser el reflejo y no yo, nací con la libertad de irme a celdas ajenas, vivir tanto en ellas que cuando me veas creer que he sido la princesa Glimmer... ¡Es más!

Déjame vivir contigo, déjame dormir a tu lado y escuchar lo que sueñas. Desayunar esa leche con cereal. Déjame ser tu sombra por un par de días y no solo seré tú, sino que pasaras a ser una mera parodia de ti.

Seré tu nombre, tus sueños, tus amores, tus odios, incluso más que tú.

Llámalo tener presunción, canallada, pero te digo, esto no solo es una virtud. Es un arte.

No, no pienso entrar en que es arte y que no, hago arte. Y ese tema le corresponde justamente a quienes no lo producen… Ja.

Pero, los telones, los guiones, los ensayos solo me enclaustran así que, decidí no actuar en la ficción y de hacerlo, tornarla realidad. Doy mis servicios al que vea que tiene la bolsa de oro más grande.

Mal no me ha ido de ese modo, he estado en las tornas de las princesas y también de la horda (cosa que volveré a hacer, Catra parece tener a Hordak agarrado de una correa y si podría darle una gran rebana de oro...), revotando sin cesar de ambos bandos.

No he evitado pensar que todo esto solo es una obra de teatro y amo participar en ella.

¡Vaya, ¡que locura!, mi día, este penoso día ya se hizo noche… Perfecto.

En fin, me detendré aquí y bajare a patear un rato la jaula de ese bar de mala muerte para estar en entretención un rato...

A todo esto

¿Por qué escribo dirigiéndome a alguien?, es divertido porque esto solo es para mí, y ni siquiera escribo.

¡Mi arte está afuera causando confusiones y robando caras!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. ¿Que te pareció?


End file.
